The King of Void
by Lonixa
Summary: Chaos once fell in love with a mortal soldier that fought for her. Percy Jackson gave his life to protect his queen from Order himself. Reborn once again, how will he fare on planet earth as the life of a demigod. Will Chaos ever find her love once more?
1. Chapter 1

**King of The Void.**

 **Prologue**

 **40 favorites for next chapter? :D (More is always acceptable)**

"Honestly what is with this mission. It's pointless!" Percy heard one of the knights call out from his far right. One that always complained when they were on missions. "I hate diplomacy it never works! They always want more than they should be given. They're our bitch! We're not theirs!" The man was rather burly and it was clear as day he chose brawn over brain.

"Do you not hear yourself at the moment?" A girl with hair as dark as night yelled at the brawn man. "Without diplomacy we would never reach peace! I for one am sick of fighting all these stupid battles! Half of this war was created because you didn't know how to shut up! Honestly how you became a general is beyond me!" She stomped her foot loudly on the ground and trudged off, not wanting to have any more of it.

That's right, they were all generals within the army. It was of a rare occurrence that they all actually got together and carried out a mission for Chaos. This one was of upmost importance as well. The treaty was supposed to be signed today on Orders planet and it was one to mark the end of the war. A war that had been going on for hundreds of years. Percy had slayed so many people at this point that he truly wondered if he was considered a person anymore.

A light nudge kicked him from his thoughts and next to him stood the leader of the generals. "Hey, you alright?" He asked Percy, sitting down next to him.

Percy smiled at his friend and the only man that had been within the army for as long as he, "Archal. How many times have I told you that you should be resting. You're presenting yourself to Order after all.

The leader of the Generals and that of Chaos's army let out a short laugh. "Sorry, nerves were getting to me. It is perhaps one of the most important missions we have done after all." Percy agreed with his leader's thoughts. A day on the battlefield was nothing more than a walk in the park for the generals. It was the reason that Order was calling off the war in the first place. That or he was sick of the war in the first place. There could only be so much fighting after all. "I'm surprised she asked you to come along." Archal commented after a moment.

Percy's eyebrows rose a bit, "She is my queen and I will do as she says no matter the consequences." Percy looked at his fellow generals who were all keenly listening on his and Archal's conversation. He then admitted a moment later, "She wanted me to stay but I told her my place was by my fellow comrades."

"It must be lucky, getting a babe like the creator of the universe to fall in love with you." Archal nudged him once more in a teasing tone. "You can officially become the strongest man in the universe if you accepted her offer."

Percy shook his head, a light smile on his face as he aimlessly twisted his knife around his hands. The thought had been on his mind for quite some time. "I have no interest having more power Archal. With Power comes responsibilities. And I fear..." Percy's voice drowned out, it had been his fear all this time to not be strong enough to protect the ones he loved. He knew that with Chaos's power came greater risks and more people he would have to protect.

Archal shook his head. "Only you would reject more power if it was shoved right down your throat. Always thinking things through Perce. For a while I thought you didn't love Chaos, always dismissing her advances."

Percy rolled his eyes, Archal was always one to get in on his love life, he was like a brother to Percy and as the two of them had been fighting Order for the longest time out of anyone in the army, they had come to form a bond with one another.

"Gotta say. I'm jealous of you Perce." A man appeared in front of Percy, wearing something that looked just like a cowboy hat but had a mask attached to the hat. The voice was slightly muffled but still easy to understand. "I wish I could get a hot babe as easily as you. Man, what I wouldn't do to fall in love with someone. A shame we can't marry others in the army till we retire."

Archal let out a short laugh and nudged Percy once more. "Yeah Perce, hurry up and marry her so we can use you as an excuse to marry within the army." He looked over to the masked cowboy, "Perhaps if you took that silly look off Marcel, girls would actually want to date you. The mysterious man look is out of fashion I hear."

"Leave him be boys." The girl that got mad at the burly man earlier came back to defend Percy after hearing the conversation. "We all fall in love at our own pace. Besides I think it would do us some good to retire after this war is over. Perhaps not Arlo over there since he is a fighting whore but the rest of us should."

An agreeance came from Archal. "I must say that sounds like a grand idea Celestial! I've been fighting for far too long. Perce?" Archal turned his head to look at his friend, "What says you?"

Percy stopped playing with his knife for just a moment and held it up to his eye, examining the blade. "I'll be honest. I don't remember a life without war. I've been a soldier for as long as I remember and even before that I was Chaos's pet in a different manor." No one but Archal understood what that meant, however the meaning had depth as Archal put his shoulder around Percy to comfort him. Sheathing the blade back into its holster, Percy mustered the best smile he could manage. "Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to retire, though staying out of retirement is easier said than done." Percy admitted to his fellow generals.

A loud voice of the AI appeared on the intercoms. _**"Warning: Estimated time of arrival is five minutes and thirty seconds. Please be prepared in combat armor in case negotiations do not go through."**_

At this everyone within the bridge of the ship tensed up. The eight generals that stood around the room were already prepared for landing in their armor. There was a tense atmosphere even from Arlo, who down right loved to fight. They were about to be in the presence of Order, who had a much different perspective and the second strongest being in the universe.

Perhaps it was pushing it, sending eight generals of Chaos's army to go fight the second strongest man in the universe on his home turf. They would already be surrounded by many enemies and if negotiations failed then it would be a nightmare trying to exit the orbit, let alone return to Chaos's city. The reason they had the Ai was to make sure they could at least get home safely or send a message to Chaos.

 _ **"Warning: Coming out of hyperdrive now."**_ The Ai warned everyone on the bridge. Almost in sync everyone's eyes turned to outside and saw the dark planet. At once the planetary orbital defenses locked on the ship but none of them fired, closely watching the ship as they were coming to land on the planet.

After a few moments they were being hailed and Archal walked over to the coms and turned it on. A picture of a man appeared. "This is planet designation number 002. Please tell us your reasoning for being here or you will be shot down." Blunt and straight to the point. Just as Order had liked it.

Archal stood as stiff as a board. Trying to get as many brownie points as possible. "Planetary control this is General Archal of Chaos's army. I am here to have Order sign the Treaty of Hope."

There were a few moments of silence as the man looked down at something, no doubt a confirmation code from Order himself. "General Archal you have permission to land, please follow the two designated ships as they show you where to land. Planetary control out." With that the man closed the channel and flickered out.

Within moments two ships appeared in front of theirs and guided them where to land. No words were spoken between the eight generals as the tension began to increase by folds. They were all nervous about what was going to happen and Percy was too. Even Archal, the calmest in almost any situation was silently tapping his foot impatiently. Wanting to escape from the planet and get somewhere safe.

Upon landing, Percy checked everything one last time to make sure he had it all. His two war glaives, his knife and his water pouch on the side of him. All of the essentials to make sure he could battle at his full strength "Hey, everything is going to be alright." A voice said from behind him. Percy turned around to see Marcel gently comforting Celestial.

Percy inwardly grimaced. While they were all generals of Chaos only Percy and Archal had come across Order before. The rest were no doubt terrified at not knowing what to expect and the fact that both Percy and Archal were scared didn't help them in the slightest.

"I-I know." She told Marcel. Trying to convince herself more than anyone else in the group.

As the hatch opened Percy made a split-second decision. "Marcel you're with us, the rest of you guard the ship."

Almost immediately there were retorts to be made but Archal halted all of them before they could start. "Good idea. If negotiations go south we need the ship to be protected at all time. Shalltears set up a defensive barrier but make it invisible to all. The rest of you protect her. Marcel you are with us. Your ability to travel anywhere in an instant will be needed."

No one said words, though none needed to be said. Everyone was grateful at having the chance to not meet Order. The only one that seemed not to be losing their mind with fear was Marcel and the stealth general was also the best choice.

As the hatch opened, two rows of guards stood on either side of the landing platform. Covered in gear with guns pointed to the sky. Out in front stood two generals of the Order army, ready to greet them.

"Good evening generals of Chaos. This way please." General Nightfall stated on Percy's left. The man was perhaps one of the kindest in Order's army and had the best manners from being raised within the capital of Order's city. However, that didn't fool Percy. His mind was perhaps the best the universe had to offer and many plans over the years were disrupted and destroyed because of this man.

On the right of Percy stood a psychopath general who was known for her suicidal tactics. General Kaliyo was one that dove head first to a battlefield and almost nearly came out on top each time. She also loved to flirt with Archal if the wink she gave him was anything to go by.

Silently the three generals began to follow both generals. The man on the side of them were watching as they took each step, as if waiting for a mess up to happen so they would have the okay to shoot.

At the end of the landing zone stood a platform that the two generals stood on and gestured the three generals of Chaos to stand on. Hopping on, the platform began to fly to its destination which gave Percy a good view of the land.

The city was rather dull yet beautiful. There was an architectural design that seemed rather basic but had reasoning to it. All across the land Percy peered down to see the children laughing, ignorant of what was happening outside of the planet.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Percy turned to see General Nightfall staring at him. "What happens when war isn't a part of our everyday lives. Children living the lives that they are supposed to, developing new technology and exploring different ways things are done."

Percy looked down at a park that was within the city. A family stood together having a picnic, it was something that Percy hadn't seen in a long time. They all looked so peaceful being with their own family. "I have done war for so long, that I am afraid of what the future of my life will hold without fighting for peace. What shall we all do when peace has finally landed in our grasp. Will we acknowledge it? Is it finally here General Nightfall?"

General Nightfall stared at Perseus for a moment and it was then it clicked for Percy. They were just two men on opposite sides of the war, unlike a few of the counterparts around them they did not want war in the first place but only stepped up because their leaders needed them to." "I hope so General Blood."

General Blood, a disgusting title that reminded Percy of what he had done to countless men and women in the war. One that he wished to leave in the past but was a reminder of who he was each and every day.

"You guys are so boring." General Kaliyo hummed to herself and rolled her eyes in disgust at both Nightfall and Percy. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do once the war is over! If it was up to me it would still be continuing. At least it gives me something to do."

Archal looked at one of his longtime enemies in disgust. "Don't you have anything else to do? If I were you I would work on taking out all of the blood from your hair. Who knows how long it has stained for." It was a rather snide comment but Percy could see some truth in it. When Percy had first fought General Kaliyo she had blonde hair that seemed to glow with the sun shining on it. Now her hair seemed to be closer to red then blonde.

Before Kaliyo could retort, a big citadel came into view. A place that Percy never thought he would be able to just walk into without being struck down. The platform came to a halt just in front of the building steps. "This way please." General Nightfall asked them.

Archal was the first to follow the man, though not before shooting an angry look at Kaliyo. Kaliyo in return just stuck her tongue out, looking more amused then anything.

The gates were huge and looked imposing to anyone walking in them. Many pairs of eyes watched as the two generals of Order's army were followed by the generals of Chaos's army. It seemed as if everyone had known about the war but not many knew about the treaty that was planned today. Catching Archal's eye. He nodded in agreement. Percy knew that Archal was thinking the same thing as him. Not a good sign to come just yet.

They came across another doorway, this one was one of pure elegance and based on the structural design that Percy had memorized, lead directly to the throne room where Order was no doubt waiting. Before entering the throne room. General Nightfall turned around and looked at the three generals. "You will be in the presence of one of the creators of the universe. I suggest you bow when you go in." None of the generals had anything to comment as he opened the door and entered. Percy quickly shuffled behind Archal with Marcel right behind him.

The man was just as daunting as Percy remembered him to be on the battlefield. He was comfortably sitting on the chair. His black hair cleanly done and a perfectly shaved face. His black eyes reminded Percy of space itself as he stared into the three generals. Both General Nightfall and Kaliyo moved to the side of the throne room.

Percy looked over to see Marcel practically petrified and it was only till Percy gave him a light shove that he was able to come back to his senses. Marcel wordlessly thanked Percy as he snapped back into form.

Once they were a fair distance away, Archal got on his knees and bowed. Percy and Marcel both following suit. Order showed no hint of emotion on his face, just as he was always known for doing. "Generals, you may rise." His voice was apathetic and yet his eyes were unwavering, waiting for them to make a move.

At once, all three generals rose with their hands behind their backs. Showing as little hostility to the man as they could.

There was a tense silence that followed soon afterwards as Order inspected each one individually. As soon as the man's eyes fell upon Percy, they widened just a fraction of an inch. "General Blood. What a surprise you would come to something as mundane as this. I am surprised Lady Chaos would agree for you to be in my presence."

While Archal and Perseus were not phased in the slightest. Marcel's eyes widened. "You know?" He practically whispered it to himself but each ear in the throne room picked it up.

Lord Order's lips twitched up in just the slightest. "I miss the old generals. A shame this war happened. We taught you practically from scratch and trained you to be the deadliest in the galaxy. A shame a few died and the others were imprisoned." Order reminisced about the times before the war.

Percy grimaced slightly. The training he went through while under Order and Chaos had been hell but it made him who he was today so he couldn't complain. Out of one hundred participants only eight survived. Percy and Archal were two of them while the other six were either killed or sealed under layers and layers of magic that priests back at Chaos's city were trying to crack.

"Lord Order." Archal began, "We have the treaty with us and we would prefer if you would look over it and quite hopefully sign it." Archal reached into hit armor and pulled out a cylinder tube that contained a piece or parchment. Handing it over to general Nightfall he continued, "I have full authority to negotiate the terms of it if it is not to your liking."

Order smiled briefly. "Ah Archal. I am glad you and Percy were the two to live throughout this ordeal. You always were Chaos's and I favorites. Though Star was always a keeper too, a shame I had to cut off her head." He told the generals as he accepted the tube and took out the paper.

He was messing with them, trying to crawl under their skin so he would have an excuse to continue the war. While it didn't work with Percy or Archal, there was an uneasy shift in how Marcel was moving. It was clear he wasn't happy of how his predecessor had died. Star had specialized in recon and assassination, much better then Marcel was now.

"Lord Order, may you please read the contents." Archal asked, clearly unhappy with the situation at hand. Both him and Percy were used to his antics, getting under people's skin was something he was a master at.

"If it makes you happy Archal, I suppose I will." Order gingerly took out the piece of parchment and begun reading the terms for the treaty.

Percy himself wasn't particularly sure what the terms of the treaty came to be. He was on the battlefield as the terms were being made, leading the charge against Order and his forces. Archal had read over the treaty and found it acceptable before they had arrived on the planet.

After a few tense moments of silence. Percy could see the stone-cold expression in Order as he read the treaty. It was clear he wasn't happy with the terms of the treaty nor was he angry. As he read he placed a hand in front of his mouth, slightly covering it as he was deep in thought. "Interesting." Order said out loud, more to himself as he placed the parchment on his arm stool.

Leaning forward he looked at the three generals. "No."

That took the three of them by surprise. Both general Nightfall brought out their respective weapons but stopped as Order held up his hand.

Percy was slightly confused and the same was said for his fellow generals. Archal shifted abruptly. "What do you mean no? Chaos gave me full rights to change the-"

A sharp glare cut him off, reminding Archal who stood in front of him. "None of the terms are what I want. What I would want would not be accepted if you agreed to it, however that does not mean the possibility of a treaty is over." Order shifted his gaze from Archal to Percy.

Percy tensed, while Archal technically was in a position above Percy. If asked by anyone in the army, Percy was the highest in the chain of command due to his personal affairs with Lady Chaos. While he had rejected her advances thus far, it was still obvious that she loved him deeply and respected anything that Percy did.

Percy took a step-in front of Archal, "What is it you want Order?"

The man almost gave a predatory grin. It was then Percy's eyes widened. This was planned from the beginning; the whole treaty had been just a farce in the eyes of Order up until this point. This was his true intention.

Percy stared down his mentor. The man that had molded him and Archal into the perfect warriors and he knew the man was no slouch when it came to combat. "What do you want Order?" Percy repeated the question.

Order rose a slender eyebrow, "No Lord? Though I suppose I am no longer your leader. In terms of loyalty you always were the strongest of will. I am willing to give Chaos anything she wants for the treaty if she gives me one thing in return."

No words were spoken after a few moments of silence until Percy was the first to speak up, "And what is it you want?"

A grin that had been help back finally showed on Order's features. The look was sinister and delighted that Percy was talking to him. "I want the soul of Void."

"No." Percy refused not a mere moment after he asked the question. "We are not fools Order. With the soul of Void, you could easily overthrow Chaos when you pleased and wipe the entire universe of existence."

Order looked slightly disgruntled at having been found out so soon. "You always were too smart for your own good Perseus. I suppose that will be your downfall." Order whispered to himself but Percy heard it as clear as day.

It was as if it came in slow motion, Order was resting on his throne in an eloquent fashion and next he was pulling his sword down on Percy. Percy barely had time to parry the blow away from his comrades before he had to dodge the incoming strike from General Kaliyo.

General Nightfall looked saddened that negotiations didn't go through, out of everyone in the room it was clear he really hadn't wanted the war to continue. "A shame the war will still continue."

Percy's eyes flashed over to Marcel and Archal. "Marcel take Archal and get out of here. Override code #7264 Charlie Alpha." It was a code specified towards the other generals of command when it was to protect the high general.

Archal knew it as well. A shock look appeared in his eyes, "Wait Perc-" Before he could respond Marcel had already grabbed him and teleported away. Leaving Percy alone to defend against two generals and Order himself.

"Hey! The fun was just getting started." Kaliyo pouted at losing two of the participants already. "three verse one just isn't fair!"

Order however just looked amused. "If I remember you were the one to create that code. Funny you are using it on him now out of all time." Order said, examining his sword and falling into a sword stance, waiting for Percy to make his move.

Percy smiled sadly, who knew he would be at this point. "You know I refuse to be taken alive right."

Kaliyo furrowed her eyebrows. Confused at what he was saying. "Huh? I mean I planned on killing you in the first place."

Nightfall shook his head and held up his hand at Percy. "No Kaliyo, we have to capture him at all costs. Don't we Lord Order?"

Order never said anything though as he stared at Percy. "I should have tried harder to bring you over to my side Perseus. I was able to bring over half of you and its clear I didn't try hard enough bringing all of you. Want to know a secret though?" Order smirked over at Percy, ready to lunge at him. "I was able to bring over six of you in the end. I never killed Star, nor Phantom. They are working on different planets. Trying to make Chaos fall. It was easy to manipulate them to my side so I will offer the same offer to you as them.

Taking a step forward. Order dropped his blade which dissipated before it touched the ground. "Join me, and we can destroy Chaos once and for all. You will rule by my side with the rest of your generals. The last ones that are sealed at Chaos's city I will unleash and once I have you Archal will follow in suit and join as well. He would do anything to save you.

"As tempting of an offer. I am afraid I must now report back to Lady Chaos with what you told me." Percy stared at Order and opened his water pouch, manipulating the water around him. "I truly am sorry sir, but I will stay loyal to my queen to the Void and back."

Order watched him with an unwavering gaze "Take him alive. We will torture him to our side if need be." At once the same sword was recreated from the ground and brought back into the hands of Order.

Water shot quickly at Kaliyo. She was the only one without any sort of magical substance and would be hard pressed to break out of it. The water quickly brought her to the ground before she could move. Ignoring the 'hey!' Percy brought his sword up and blocked a strike from Order which broke the concrete underneath him.

Order then backed up for a ball of light to be shot directly at Percy's head. Falling onto his back he missed the orb of light that passed right over his head and rolled to the side to dodge a blow from Order which slammed into the concrete.

Changing the movement of water, it changed from bounding her to covering her mouth. A process that if no one helped her out, she would eventually die. Her muffled screams echoed throughout the chamber but neither Order nor Nightfall paid any attention as they continued their relentless assault against Percy. It was clear who was more important out of the two of them.

"Come on Percy. I taught you better than that." Order told Percy as Percy narrowly parried a blow to his side and backed up.

Rather than responding, Percy held his hand up. The water that was around Kaliyo had the pressure tighten and it begun to enter her system at an alarming rate. The girl would no doubt be dead within moments.

At a snap of Orders fingers the water disappeared and Kaliyo fell to the ground, struggling to breath. Her rasping coughs filled the throne room.

Dodging another bolt of light, Percy took out his knife and threw it at Nightfall. The man by with ease deflected it to the side and it flew up into the air as Percy parried Order's blade and for the first time in the battle, struck back. Cutting his side which quickly regenerated.

A startling scream was heard in the throne room right after he was cut. Turning around he saw a blade sticking out of Kaliyo's dead corpse. "That's one down." Percy murmured as he slashed at Order once more, only for the blade to block him.

"You made me deflect the blade into her." It dawned onto Nightfall. He was so focused on killing Percy and dodging his hits that he killed his own comrade in the process.

"Yes, I did." Percy said and backed up, holding up both arms and pointing them at both Nightfall and Order. "Freeze."

Both of them went into shock as they lost both control of their bodies. Order had the one thing he never had on his face as he tried his best to break out of Percy's control. It was then how much of a monster he realized he had trained. He taught Percy to control blood in every single being, which eventually over time would make him powerful enough to control himself and Chaos.

 _You really have outdone yourself Perseus._ Order thought to himself as he picked up his blade and shoved it into his subordinate. He could do nothing but watch as the shocked look on Nightfall's face turn to anguish and then eventually death.

Now it was just Order and Percy in the room. If he had known of the ability he would have brought Percy to his side before anyone else, he should have begun working on him before any of the other generals. The ability to control anyone in the universe was one of a kind and an ability that he had no idea could appear. "What will you do now Perseus. There is no telling what my death will do to all those around me." It was true. When Void had faded from existence there had been a black hole in his wake which destroyed the entire galaxy. There was no doubt that something similar to the size would happen, the entire world would be torn to shreds.

Percy smiled sadly at the man one point in his life he had called his teacher, mentor even father. "I will do anything to protect my queen."

The doors opened up. "Sir! The ship has left the system! Should we..." One of Order's soldiers looked in shock at the scene of Order on standing in front of Percy. "Sir?"

Order closed his eyes. He had lost, he had made a mistake of messing with Chaos and now had to take the fault for it. "Do it Perseus. Long live the queen."

Percy blinked as he felt tears begun to fall from his eyes. Was he afraid of death after all this time? Or was he afraid that he had to kill someone he once considered a father?

No... he wanted to see Chaos one last time, and now he wouldn't be able to.

"Long... long live the queen." Percy said with tears in his eyes as he controlled Order to kill himself.

That was all he knew.

Thousands of parsecs away a woman was nervously drinking her tea. Waiting for the results of the treaty to come in as she sat on her throne.

A shiver rolled down her spine and she abruptly stood up, spilling the tea all over the front of her shirt. "My lady?" A maid ran over to her.

Shakily, the woman tried to take a step but fell to the ground. "Percy, you promised."

The number of tears shed that day couldn't be counted.

 **Generals:**

 **Archal –Chaos 1** **st** **in command: In charge of Alpha units: Status: Returning to Chaos**

 **Percy- Chaos 2** **nd** **in command: In charge of Omega units: Status: KIA**

 **Marcel- Chaos in charge of stealth units: Status: Returning to Chaos**

 **Arlo- Chaos in charge of ground units: Status: Returning to Chaos**

 **Celestial- Chaos in charge of pilots: Status: Returning to Chaos**

 **Shalltears- Chaos in charge of mage/non-humanoid units: Status: Returning to Chaos**

 **Star- Original general switched over to Order, according to Order. Was in charge of stealth: Status: MIA**

 **Phantom-** **Original general switched over to Order, according to Order. Was in charge of pilots** **: Status: MIA**

 **Nightfall- Order in charge of intelligence: Status: KIA**

 **Kaliyo- Order's suicide bomber: Status: KIA**

 **Unkown Generals:**

 **2 belonging to Chaos**

 **4 originals sealed within Chaos city. Attempting to be broken by**

 **Unknown amount of Order generals still alive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for my beta KrypterJ.**

A lone spaceship quietly fled towards its home planet. The people on board were stiff, quiet, but most importantly they felt lost. They had just lost a comrade, a friend, a brother.

The leader of the generals stood still as he stared at the spot the man he considered his brother had been just before he was no doubt captured or worse, killed. Percy was someone who while rather reserved, would not have hesitated to stick up for his friends. He had losses over the years but none of them had hit him on this level.

"Chaos… Chaos will be so sad." Celestial murmured to herself. "We failed, the peace treaty didn't go through. How much longer will we have to fight this war?" Celestial collapsed to her knees and began to cry. At once Marcel was over by her side comforting her.

Arlo sat down in his chair. Cursing himself, "I should have come with you. I should have protected him! This is my fault for agreeing with his stupid order!" A loud slam shook the ship and the coffee table next to him collapsed, a handprint etched onto the steel.

"There's nothing you could have done. He ordered me to take Archal and run and before I knew it I was back at the ship. I don't know the cause of it-"

"What!" Arlo let out a screech and stood up."This is all your fault! If you hadn't taken off a run like the pansy you are! Then maybe-"

"Blood," Archal whispered to himself, he was wondering how Marcel had reacted so quickly. While the man was no doubt quick, the added time of his thought process would have made it inhumane at the speed in which Marcel travelled. "He controlled you to move on your own Marcel and to travel back. He had this planned from the beginning."

Arlo calmed down and the fist he had been holding up so high dropped. No doubt drowning in regret at the moment.

"Warning: Estimated time of arrival is five minutes and thirty seconds. Lady Chaos will be waiting for you in the hanger."

Archal stood up straight. The time for grievance was over and he still had people to save. He would give Percy a proper burial once he got back to the planet and took it back for Chaos. This he swore to himself. "Generals. Percy would not have wanted to see us this way. We must prepare and let Chaos know upon arrival what happened. She must know the truth about… about Percy."

Shalltear nodded. "I must first check in on my units and make sure they are safe. Then I will get some rest. It will be good if we all do the same for what is to come."

Archal nodded and at the wordless dismissal of tone. Each general set off towards their respective areas to prepare for landing. Celestial slowly got up and flopped down on the pilot's chair, "Have to make sure we land alright." She murmured and stared outside. Her skin was soaked with tears and her eyes were puffy.

Marcel rather than arguing with her just nodded and headed out himself leaving Celestial alone in the cockpit.

Celestial wiped the tears away as space flitted past her. She had always considered Percy to be the big brother that she never had and for him to just get up and pull that stunt made her heart squeeze. There was no doubt at the moment that Order was having his way, torturing Percy in every way possible. "I'll save you, Percy. Hang in there. If you are alive I will save you."

With those words, the ship exited the hyperspace and appeared right outside of the Chaos city. Bringing down the ship manually she went to the docking bay where Chaos was already standing with a platoon of guards. After landing Celestial grabbed the intercom. "Hey guys, we're here." She told them, an uncontrollable voice crack appeared as she talked and she couldn't rein it back in. Once she got to the hatch she found everyone waiting for her and filtered in line behind rest.

"Alright guys I'll do the talking, it was my mission after all," Archal told them as he flipped the switch to the hatch.

Two columns of soldiers stood side by side. Ready to greet their generals in a salute. With heads bowed the generals shuffled out of the ship, less than eager to come face to face with their queen. Once a respectable distance away Archal halted his movements followed swiftly by the other generals and bowed.

"My lady."

Archal could feel his queens gaze into him and Archal was afraid to wonder what would happen. "Rise Archal." Her voice was strained and as Archal rose he could see the puffiness in her eyes. No doubt she had already known what happened to their former second in command. "You did much more than I could have asked for."

"But my lady!" Archal argued. He had failed every perspective of his mission. "We failed the mission and Order is out there no doubt-" His words died down as Chaos held up her hand. Shaking her head back and forth.

"I am afraid you are much more out of the loop then you realize Archal." Closing her eyes. Archal watched as his queen took a deep breath of the air. "Percy did much more than you realize after you left the planet."

Archal was hesitant when asking his question, they had only left the planet due to being fired at from all sides. "My lady? What exactly did Percy do?"

"Percy killed Order."

Every one froze within earshot of Chaos. It was as if time itself had stopped and the only noise that was heard was the steady beating of hearts. "What?" Archal whispered. There was no way. Order was a being that created the universe and while he and Percy had been trained by both Order and Chaos, they were not nearly on the same level as them. "That's impossible my lady, surely you jest?" It wasn't the time for jokes, right? They had just lost a comrade and she was joking?

Chaos shook her head at the disbelief written on his face."I am afraid, not Archal. Look for yourself." Reaching into her robe, Chaos pulled out a strange metallic hexagon about the size of the average human's fist and tossed it to the floor between them. The hexagon slowly began to unfold and in its place was a map. A map of the universe to be exact.

By now all generals were looking up at the map with the soldiers crowding in to see what was about to transpire. Even the workers who had been going about their days began to peer from their stations to see what was happening.

"This is a map of the universe before the death of anyone." She said, pointing at the map. On the map showed each and every individual star system that existed when the big bang occurred. "Now, take a look at that spot of the map when my sibling Void died." Chaos ordered them, pointing to the north-west quadrant of the map. Touching a button on the map, everyone stood frozen.

"That's impossible," Shalltear whispered from next to Arlo. Which once held a beautiful star system now was nothing but pitch black, nothing in its place.

Chaos shook her head."It's not impossible. When Void's death occurred, all beings within 200 parsecs of where he was entered into a black hole. That darkness is what you see now."

Pointing to a new spot on the map, which was directly south of the first one, Chaos spoke. "Now this is where Order's city stood. This was yesterday and now." Once again there was a wait in anticipation and once Chaos pressed a different button, the men and women surrounding Chaos stood dumbfounded.

Where the black hole had stood originally on the map. Just south of it was one nearly identical. ARchal sputtered in disbelief, "How did he do it? There was no way he should have been able to. You were supposed to fight Order. How did he have the power to fight it?"

Chaos shook her head. "While Percy had many talents, the one he hated the most was one he locked deep inside of himself. Not wanting to be seen as a monster by his comrades in arms. The ability to control others."

Marcel stood straight up, "We would never see Percy that way, nor would his soldiers!"

"I know, but he hid it with fear. Only using it in times of need. Only Archal and a few others knew about it, but enough about sadness." Chaos clapped her hands and the map disintegrated. "Today we have won the war! Let us celebrate the end of war and relax in each person's company!"

Chaos looked at her soldiers as they all jumped with joys and cheers. If only you were here to see this Percy.

Hundreds of thousands of parsecs from the location of Chaos's city, pitch black darkness stood as the foundation for everything around. Unless you were touching an object, you would not have felt anything until it hit you.

"Wake up, Perseus Jackson. Now is not the time for death."

A single body stood suspended in space slowly drifting through it without a care in the world. Seeing this, the being thought to himself. Was the hero really dead? Yet it was not his time. His sister would be in shambles and just because his brother was dead did not mean the war was over. Not any time soon.

With some of his energy, the man pointed toward the body and a pure white sphere of light slowly travelled to the body, the only light that would ever enter the system perhaps ever again.

Once the light fully emerged with the body. A sharp gasp echoed throughout space.

Percy felt pain all over his body, he could barely move anything and the darkness was surrounding him. There was no light, just a pitch black darkness. _"I see you are finally awake. Perseus Jackson."_

"Who are you?" Percy asked, looking all around him only to find nothing.

 _"Close your eyes, Perseus Jackson. You will not find anything you seek in the darkness that is entrapped with us. Close your eyes and only listen."_ Having nothing better to do, Percy listened to the man and closed his eyes. Taking steady breaths to calm himself down.

 _"Good. Just listen, Perseus Jackson and all will be explained in due time. For now, introductions are in order. My name is Void, sibling to both Chaos and the deceased Order. Do you remember what happened?"_

"I killed him." He whispered, barely hearable even within the echoes of space. "I killed Order."

 _"Good, you remember that much at least. I was afraid Perseus Jackson that I had gotten to you too late. Now it will make things much easier to proceed."_ The voice was clearly pleased. Whatever Percy had told Void had made things much happier for the being.

Wait, Void? "But you're dead? I was told by Order and Chaos years ago that you were killed by both of them." Percy tilted his head in confusion, according to him once something died it stayed dead.

 _"They were right, and yet they were wrong. After my betrayal to my siblings, I felt regret and so when they came to kill me. I allowed them to, on one condition…"_

"That your soul was to be given to Chaos in regards to safe keeping."

 _"You are a smart one Perseus Jackson. I can see why my sister is so infuriated with you."_ If Percy knew better he would say there was a hint of a teasing tone in the voice of the being. _"There was the prerequisite that my soul be given to Chaos. While Chaos nor Order can lie, I knew that eventually, Order would turn. Just as I had done the same. Unlike our sister we are not pure."_

Percy shook his head, none of it made sense. "If you knew that Order would eventually turn, why did you not say something to Chaos? This war could have been fended off before it happened!"

 _"NO!"_ The voice boomed and stayed silent for a few moments. _"There are things that as a divine being I may not tell you. You must learn for your own reasons why the events that happened never were changed. While the three divine beings can tinker with fate, those that are surrounded by us must still be on the same path. Otherwise, the cycle of life and death would be disrupted."_

Percy bit his lip. While he could understand the reasoning of his logic, the guilty side of him wished it wasn't so. "Continue."

 _"My brother grew angry. He wanted the soul for himself, the power and greed rotted inside of him creating the war between the two of them. The pure verse the impure. In fear of what would happen my sister freed me, as long as I swore an oath. One that I may not tell you."_

"So what now? Order is dead and wouldn't that mean it was my time to pass on?"

The being let out a booming laugh that was heard all around Percy. _"Yes, that should be the case but Life? He pulled some strings for you before Lady Death could get her hands on you."_

That was interesting. Percy had always been told that the beings of Life and Death were genderless but it seemed otherwise when talking to Void. "I am afraid I am not following you Void."

 _"Always loyal to one person and one person only. Nonetheless, Perseus Jackson, Every person in the universe has a doppelganger. One that looks, thinks and reacts in the same manner as you. I do not know why it was created this way but Lord Life and Lady Death deemed them so. Your's will be made on Planet Earth within fifteen minutes. In that time you will be killed once more by Lady Death and reborn by Lord Life."_

"Earth? Isn't that a planet that does not serve the divine beings?" Percy wondered out loud.

 _"Our children own the planet, but that is beside the point. There are a few things you must know before Lady Death comes and takes you away. First, while Order is dead that does not mean his comrades are not. He did not lie to you when he said that Star and Phantom of the original eight had joined Order. With the other four generals sealed within Chaos City. It will only be a matter of time until they are broken free of their shambles and come after you, Perseus Jackson."_

"How would they know? I am being reborn, aren't I? On a planet that isn't inhabited by any of the divine beings nor their followers." This confused Percy and while he wanted to ask more he knew he was running out of time.

 _"The ability to control others. My sister Chaos and the other generals will know once you use it. However, there are some things to note. The first time you use it will only alert them that you are still alive. They will not be actively searching for it and it will surprise them. I suggest you only have less than a minutes use until they pinpoint your exact location."_

"A minute is plenty of time."

The being continued, ignoring Percy. _"However, if you can use it for less then a minute they won't find your location. Just know that you are alive. The moment you use it the second time, you will be found and your location will be known. They will be upon you within a day."_

Percy nodded, it all made sense. "Why would I use the ability to manipulate blood?"

 _"This brings me to my second point. While you are regaining all of your abilities within but a moment. You must build yourself down there. Upon your eighteenth birthday, you may let them know your location. Which means you can only use the ability to manipulate blood once before that."_

"Wait, why-"

 _"We are running out of time and Lady Death is not patient! The last thing you must know is that the generals are after Chaos. Other then Archal they all believe that there should be no divine beings within the galaxy! They planned on killing Order eventually but you got to it before them! They will not do anything until you come back into the playing field. They are searching for you as I speak. Do not trust the original Generals. Only that of Archal!"_

This was news to Percy. Why would they want to kill Chaos? Now he only had more questions to be asked.

 _ **"Are you finally done. Void. I only have so many minutes of the day to myself you know."**_ Shivers went down Percy's spine as he felt a cold hand grab his chin and lift it up. _**"How curious. I would have never expected Chaos to fall in love with a general. What a series of twists. Did you tell him the requirements?"**_

 _"All that he was allowed to hear. Will that be all?"_

 _ **"Yes. I will now take your soul and you can fade peacefully. Two souls from the divine's within a day is something I would have never considered, yet I will not complain either. A shame I will never get Chaos's but that is beside the point. Perseus Orion Jackson."**_ He could feel her slender fingers as they trailed down his side and as they drew next to his pelvis he slapped them away.

 _ **"Loyalty till death? Chaos would never know."**_ She whispered seductively in his ear, nibbling it softly. _**"Wouldn't that be fun? Just the two of us? Banging Death herself is quite a feat you know and I'm sure you would love it."**_ Once again her hand slowly begun to snake its way back to the position it was before. _**"We have some time until your next body is born. No one would ever know~"**_

"Stop it now. I have someone else I love and I don't love you." Percy tried to slow down how fast his heart was pacing but he took a deep breath and kept his eyes closed. "Please just continue what you were going to do originally and be on with it." He was sick of this and he wanted to get going as soon as possible.

 _"I told you he wouldn't break."_

 _ **"Perhaps, yet there is one last thing you must know Perseus before we continue. There are three women who love or will love you. Chaos is the first and I am the second. The third is an original general of Chaos and Void. I will be back my love, and this is not the last you heard of me. Good luck on your journey Perseus Jackson."**_

Percy felt the cold lips on his own and he could feel himself being sucked out of existence.

 _"You are playing a dangerous game, Lady Death. Messing with a divine being in love."_ The voice echoed around Lady Death, who was staring at the dead corpse of Percy before it faded from existence. _"Death and Life are not supposed to fall in love."_

 _ **"Neither are the divine beings. That didn't stop you, did it Void?"**_ At hearing no response Death could only smirk. _**"I can't wait to see what happens."**_

A hazardous light was the next thing Percy could see. Everything was so brightly lit that his eyes struggled to adjust.

 _'Where am I?'_ Perseus asked himself, not being able to move his head nor move his body. Every inch of his body was painstakingly sore and it hurt to move.

Not only that but none of his limbs agreed with his movements. "Miss Jackson. It is a beautiful baby boy." He could feel himself moving, yet his eyes had not fully adjusted yet and his body seemed to refuse to listen to him as well.

Wait… The person that had talked said Miss Jackson and the word boy. Was he reborn, into a newborn body?

After a moment his eyes adjusted to see bright blue eyes staring into his own. "He's beautiful." The girl in front of him murmured. She had wavy brown hair that flowed down her back and bright blue eyes. She was filled with warmth as she stared down at Percy. "Hello, my little Perseus."

Percy had to say that growing up once again sucked. Actually, since he had all his memories he had been much more mature than the other children that were his age. Even if he didn't mean it he was always looked up to his peers and many kinds surprisingly came to ask him for advice.

There had been an incident with someone who wasn't human. When Percy was playing on the playground. Hey, he was a kid! He could have some fun! Percy saw a man walk towards the playground and looked at him. Strangely though the man was taller, bulkier than that of a normal human and had one eye, directly in the middle of his head.

The playground attendant threatened the man until he left, but Percy could swear that the man was a cyclops, a monster he had seen in the Greek mythology.

More and more monsters begun to appear he would see. All of them being Cyclops. Whenever Percy would ask her mom she would have a frightened expression and would end up moving.

By the time he was ten years old, his mother had married a disgusting slob named Gabe. Percy could honestly count on his fingers how many times he could hate someone in this life and his next. Gabe was definitely on the top of the list, how someone could be such a horrible human being was beyond him. The bastard abused his mom and while he could easily kill him, Percy hesitated. There was a reason that she had married the man and that of which Percy wasn't sure. Perhaps she knew something that Percy didn't?

By the time it was nearing his twelve-year-old birthday, Percy could officially say that he was beginning to lose his cool with Gabe. "Mom, why do you stay with him?"

"He protects us in more ways than you could know Percy." His mom said in the morning. "Now don't you have to go to school? You have that field trip today with Mr Brunner and Mrs Dodds remember?"

Percy nodded. Today was going to be one of the better days he had in a while. It was always fun to go travel around Manhattan and go to a museum, anything to get him out of school. This planet taught their children so slowly in regards to math and science, it was absolutely disgusting. Though Percy could say that the history fascinated Percy. There was something so appealing to learning about people's mistakes and triumphs in history. Would he go down in history on Chaos city? He wasn't one for big mementoes.

Percy sighed yet on the inside he was happy. Once this was all over and done with he would be killing that slob and building a mansion for his mother to live in with a better man. "Alright mom, I'll get going, see you tonight!" Giving a kiss on her cheek, he picked up his bag and headed to school.

Something always felt off about the people in his school. Mr Brunner was by far his favourite teacher, he was nice to all and willing to teach almost any sort of history that he knew. Mrs Dodds, on the other hand, seemed as if her latest boyfriend shoved a rod up her ass.

"Percy!" A voice called out as he neared school, turning around he saw a friend of his named Grover. The man had leg problems so he almost always ended up using crutches to walk around.

"Hey man, how was the family over the weekend?"

Grover nodded, thinking back on it. "It was pretty good Perce, I hadn't gotten to see my family in quite some time, especially one of my uncles, Ferdinand. Anyways, are you ready for the field trip today?"

Percy let out a light chuckle, he had been ecstatic for it. "Yeah man let's get going!"

Before they knew it they were at the museum and Percy was paying attention with incredible curiosity. He always loved the history and all history had some truth about it. Once Mr Brunner began talking about the Greek gods he paid attention with keen interest. It was important to learn about the other gods that ruled the planet. Earth was a planet that had been left untouched by Chaos and Order due to the fact that their children resided on it.

"Percy? Do you recognize who this is?" Mr Brunner pointed up towards a statue of a man with a beard. The man was wielding a trident proudly and something about it just spoke to Percy. The Greek words which had done so in the past manipulated into English somehow and showed the word 'Poseidon.'

"It's Poseidon, God of the Sea. The Earthshaker, Stormbringer and creator of Horses and King of Atlantis."

Mr Brunner looked appreciatively at Percy and, with a small smile on his face, simply said "That is good. Very good."

Something in Percy's gut told him it was more than just 'good.' something far more than that. "With that, I believe it is time for some lunch, will all of you follows Ms Dodds as she heads outside towards the fountain? And please stick together."

"Ah wait just a moment Percy." Mr Brunner who was in his wheelchair rolled up to Percy. "Go along Mr Underwood, Percy will join you momentarily." With slight hesitation, Grover left the area and joined the rest of his classmates outside and sat awkwardly near the fountain, waiting for Percy.

"Is something wrong Mr Brunner?" Percy questioned.

"Percy, what do you know about the Greek mythology?" The man had an inquisitive look on him and was no doubt curious by what he would say.

"Grover's a goat, Mrs Dodds is a monster and your half-horse. Though I don't really see it with how you're in a wheelchair and all." Percy stared at Mr Brunner and his wheelchair for a moment before adding, "Yeah I really don't see it."

Mr Brunner winced. "Ah, so you know it all already? Did your mother tell you who your father is?"

Percy reached his finger up to the statue that they had only been speaking of moments before. "Only the best of them all Mr Brunner. Only the best."

 **Please note, this story isn't going to be focused on the rise of Percy. It will be based on after the giant's war. I will be going through and skipping PJO quite a bit, plz no hate.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I will crush you child!" A voice roared through the Olympian throne room as a Titan throwed his blade as hard as he could towards a demigod, a daughter of Athena to be exact.

Percy watched from afar, helpless to do anything as one of his best friends since the day that he had been announced as a demigod began to lose. She had helped him through all the hardships, all the pain that had happened through the years. Throughout it all, they had each others backs. She filled the void as Percy's partner and had been there for him every step of the way.

She was losing the battle of wills. She was on her knees, holding the small dagger that she had against the Titan's powerful might. A scream pierced through the throne room as the strength of the Titan was starting to become too much. Her knees drove straight into the ground, cracking the hard marble of the Olympian throne room.

Percy grimaced inwardly, cursing himself for being manipulated into such a state. He had been fighting nonstop and even he had limits to the three days straight of fighting. It had been the most he had done since his new life began and he no doubt looked worse for wear.

"What's the matter Annabeth Chase? Is something wrong?" Kronos sneered, a sinister grin plastered his face as he pressed harder and harder onto Annabeth.

"Luke. Please, you can't do this." She pleaded with the man above her. Trying desperately to get to him off of her as he began to apply more of his weight onto the young, daughter of Athena.

Kronos's smirk only widened in response. "I'm afraid Ms. Chase, that Luke Castellan is dead and will never be heard from again. He is slowly disintegrating inside of me, knowing that he can do nothing to save you."

Sobs began to be heard as Annabeth's grip on her knife slowly began to slip as Kronos pushed her deeper and deeper into the marble. Her will, slowly fading away.

"The ability to control others. My sister Chaos and the other generals will know once you use it. However, there are some things to note. The first time you use it will only alert them that you are still alive. They will not be actively searching for it and it will surprise them. I suggest you only have less than a minutes use until they pinpoint your exact location." Void's words echoed into Percy's ear from what Void had told him sixteen years before this day. It was his sixteenth birthday and if he did it now he would only have to hold out for two more years.

Holding his hand out, he felt the familiar power at his fingertips. Eagerly waiting to be used once more as it had been on the battlefield in the past. Every waking moment, the urge to use it grew stronger and stronger and once Percy saw the ugly grin that Kronos was making at Annabeth. His sword was poised above. He shouldn't risk it.

Kronos' blade began to fall downwards, going towards the daughter of Athena with full intent on killing her. Percy watched in horror. Should he risk it? Just to save his friend?

He made his choice.

Percy's hand grasped onto air, as though he was holding something within the palm of his hand. Kronos froze in place as a result of this, his blade only inches away from the daughter of Athena. Unable to move despite every part of his body telling him to strike the girl in front of him. "What!? What is this?" Kronos roared to the skies above. Wondering why he could only move his lips.

Percy grimaced as he brought his hands up, he had a limited amount of time now that he began using it. Feeling the one weak spot on his opponent, he quickly made Kronos clench onto BackBiter and shove it to the only spot that would hurt him. Percy made Kronos shove it directly through the armor to a small spot underneath his left arm. In result of the stab, the entire throne room shook as if an earthquake had gone off. Both, Percy and Annabeth were flung back from where they were do to the amount of power that had been released, making Percy lose his hold on Kronos.

"No!" The Titan shrieked in horror as he collapsed to one knee. "How did this happen! I was supposed to rule the world! I would create a golden age where us Titans would finally reign as it should've been! A GOLDEN AGE WHERE WE PREVAILED AND ALL WOULD HAVE FALLEN BENEATH US!" The Titan roared in anger as he then collapsed to both knees. His hands were on Backbiter as he used it to hold himself up.

"I suppose it was just luck." Percy announced as he limped to where the Titan was. Percy stared down at the man who had been the cause of so many of his friends deaths. Beckendorf, Silena, Bianca, Zoe. The list went on and on and it reminded Percy of what happened when war was going on. "Goodbye Kronos. You won't be mad if I tell you I wish I never saw you again, right?"

The Titan glared at Percy, a rage of fire was lit in his eyes. "Percy Jackson. I will find you and when-" Kronos stopped all talking and began to scream where he was. After a moment he collapsed to the ground and was breathing heavily.

A different voice this time spoke from the body. The voice that belonged to Luke Castellan, "Thank you, Percy." His voice was quiet and yet echoed through the room.

Percy walked over next to Luke and collapsed next to him. Patting him on the shoulder softly, and in a brotherly way. "We all make mistakes Luke. May you find Elysium my friend."

His eyes began to flutter to a close, making it clear he was beginning to move to the underworld. "Tell… tell them I'm sorry."

Percy smiled softly at the man he once considered to be a friend. A friend that had been out of place and felt not loved at all. "I will, sleep well."

With that, the son of Hermes had a smile on his face as his eyes slowly began to close, closing for the last time.

As if on queue, loud marching was heard from the hallway to the throne room and the gods ran into the room, covered in body and all. It must have been an interesting site to see, both Annabeth and Grover had been knocked unconscious from Kronos's last blast and Percy sat next to the traitor of Olympus, resting peacefully.

Percy's father stepped forward, a confused look on his eyes as he looked at his son. "Percy, what happened?"

Percy blinked for a moment, how was he supposed to explain that two demigods and a satyr killed the Lord of Time? "Um, we killed Kronos?"

Thousands of parsecs away, a queen sat on her balcony as she stared at her city before her. In the past sixteen years it had been peaceful, nothing happening in the time frame and she felt something she never thought she would feel again, boredom.

She should have been happy, ecstatic even. The war that had been continuing for centuries had come to an end. Part of her thought she would never see the day where the war would end. Now, that it had come to an end a part of her, dare she say, missed it. It wasn't the war herself she missed but the thought of actively doing something and him.

A slender finger trailed on the outside of the goblet that she held in her hand. What was the point of having it all when you didn't have the one you wanted there with you? Every advance that she ever did to him was rejected. Not in fear of their love but in fear of not being to protect her.

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered her rejecting him. It was the first time she had ever felt it. Everything had been with him. From the first time she laid eyes on him she just knew that he was the one. Every time she saw him fighting on the frontlines to protect her, her heart would swell. Even when she was rejected by him, she still remembered his noble smile, telling her that he would protect her.

"Percy, why did you leave me?" She mumbled out loud. Had she known the treaty of hope was going to go to shit she would have come to protect him. While she knew he didn't need, it that didn't mean she was a damsel in distress. She could fight her own battles and would have protected him if need be.

"Should I ask Lady Death? Would she bring him back to life for a trade?" It had been only sixteen years since he had died and she missed him so dearly, needing him back in her life.

Before she could summon one of her longest standing friends, she felt a shift in the universe. It was small but it was there and she almost thought she missed it. Something happening in the universe that wasn't supposed to be happening in the first place. After a moment, she felt it once more and she dropped her goblet.

"That's not possible." She stood straight up, all her thoughts trying to trace directly to where she had felt the shift. The universe was so vast and it felt so small that she tried looking for it. She needed to know exactly where it came from, she had to know.

She felt it once more, this time she felt it in the south-west quadrant of the universe. Someone was doing it, someone had to be controlling blood. There was no mistaking it, it was Percy, yes there were other beings that could manipulate blood but to do so in such a specified manor with that exact same power signature? He was alive! He was still alive after all this time but how? Why had he not shown himself! Where was he!

As Chaos listened some more, waiting, she felt it disappear as soon as it had came. The shift she had felt slowly faded and as she listened it all but disappeared. "No, NO!" She howled out loud as she smashed the table that was right next to her. The marble shattering just as the goblet had not moments before.

A loud rushing up the stairs and the door opened up. Standing at the door were two of the palace guards. "My lady? Is everything alright?"

"Summon Archal." Chaos's tone was fierce as she stared down at her city lights. The lights that normally would have looked so beautiful but only annoyed her at the moment. Bringing her hand up, she saw the thick trail of blood that slowly went down her forearm and begun to ruin her dress. "We have Percy to find."

On the opposite side of the universe stood two beings muling to themselves within a decked out cave. A male was quietly tinkering with a mini starship, trying to add lasers to it while the female was on the opposite side of the cave, meditating.

A large gasp jolted the man that was working on his mini star ship. "Star?" He asked, running over to his partner in a flash. The woman breathed heavily for a moment, holding her hand up and telling him it was okay.

"Just, just give me a moment." There were a few moments of silence other then the heavy breathing and once it calmed down, she froze. "He's alive. Just as I saw."

Phantom blinked, he knew who she was talking about. The second in command of the generals, Percy Jackson was still alive. Just as Star had seen many years before. "Where is he?"

Star bit her lip for a moment and shook her head. Closing her eyes for a moment.

Nothing was heard within the cave as all breathing came to a stand still. Phantom knew how important this was, they had to reach Percy before Chaos got to him, otherwise it would be close to impossible to turn them to their side. Even worse to fight him. Percy was arguably the deadliest of all the generals that had been taught underneath Order and Chaos.

After a few moments, Star opened her eyes. A frown masking her features. "It disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Phantom asked her, not quite understanding how that happened. "Star, he can't just magically disappear. What happened?"

"I know." She glared at him and Phantom withdrew back, noticing the iciness in her tone. It was clear she knew just as much as him how much she needed to find him and the fact she couldn't made her mad. "He stopped using it."

"Why would he stop using it!" He exclaimed out loud. Phantom really did not need this right now and they needed to move forward with their plans to kill Chaos. It would be practically impossible with both Percy and Archal defending her.

She glared at the wall angrily, mad she failed. "He's in the south-west quadrant of the universe, that's all I know. There are too many planets and we need to wait for him to make another move before I can pinpoint his exact location. How long that will be I don't know."

There was an eerie silence within the cavern for a few moments as both of them thought to themselves. "So we try to push Archal to our side." Phantom said. Yet as the words came out, he didn't like them that much easier.

Star shook her head furiously. "It would be impossible with Chaos so close by, we need them to separate. We also need to promise Archal something. He won't just turn sides for shits and giggles. We need a reason, and a good one at that."

"Then we unlock the others." Phantom jumped up from his spot and ran over to a board on the other side of the room, already formulating a plan.

Star followed him in tow, glaring at her fellow general. "Are you serious? Even if Order gave us the key to unlock them before he died, we have no way to get close to them. Especially with Archal and Chaos guarding the planet! There is no doubt they know we have turned against them already!"

Phantom shook his head with a grin on his face. "No, they don't. They believe we died and that's it. If we were to come back…" He trailed off, the possibilities were endless.

Star was quiet for a moment, if they started now then it would come to light that they had turned on Chaos. Not only that, but Archal would be not easily influenced. "Then we go in and influence Archal before doing making a decision."

Phantom blinked in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that turn of event. "I thought we were going to try and convince him later on."

"Think about it, if we convince him to turn now then it will be much easier to work with Archal's trust. Once we turn on Chaos and go after Percy then Archal can stay and be our spy within the army.

Phantom was quiet once more as he stared at the white board that he had written his plan on. "How do you suppose to convince Archal?"

Star grinned. "I always wanted some of that hot body."

"Lust?" Phantom wrinkled his nose, he had never been one to care for silly trivials.

She shot a teasing wink at him. "The eight guardians were supposed to be meant for one another after all. Your soulmate is currently sealed, waiting for you to come and save her. Oh it will be the story sung for ages! The noble pilot goes on a journey to betray his former queen and-"

"Alright, Alright! No need to get into dramatics." He commented with a light blush on his face. He hadn't expected Star to go that deep into it. "He won't just accept it off the back you know."

Star stared at the board. How long did she have to convince him before Percy came into the mix? "I can work with it. I will make it work." Star said out loud, only trying to prove to herself that she could do it.

"I hope so."

Percy was never one for waiting around, unless it was of the most dire circumstances. In this lifetime, he hated to be staying still. Something to do with what he was born with. His foot tapped nervously as each of the respected gods and goddesses went to their thrones. Fixing the damage that had been caused with a snap of their fingers. Half of the problems had been the cause of him, Annabeth and Grover to be fair but it was easier to blame it on the bad guys. Perk of being the winner.

Percy had his back to the throne room wall. Quietly waiting patiently as both Grover and Annabeth were healed. Both had been knocked out from the blast and Apollo was tending to their wounds at the moment, wanting them to be awake for the ceremony.

Scanning the Olympians, who were all mingling after a long fought battle. Percy saw his father in the distance, glancing occasionally at Percy and giving him a slight smile, the most he could do with Zeus talking next to him, repairing his throne.

Apparently, there was supposed to be a banquet, in honor of the gods and demigods that had saved Olympus. Percy never cared for banquets, or the ceremonies that had happened before hand. It always had reminded him of the failures he had done, trying to protect his loved ones.

His mind eventually wandered to Chaos and Archal. How would they feel knowing that he was alive. What would they say knowing that he was calmly living out the rest of his life at the moment, waiting for the right moment to come back to protect both Chaos and Archal?

Percy couldn't contain the frown that etched to his face. He was worried with what Void said. Why had the other original generals decided to turn? What made them want to kill both Order and Chaos? Why was he supposed to wait until he was eighteen before letting them find him? Was there something that Percy didn't know about that the others knew? So many questions and he wouldn't have an answer for a long time.

"A drachma for your thoughts?" A voice said above Percy. Percy looked up to a sandy blonde haired man standing above him. Smiling down sadly at Percy.

"Worried." Percy admitted. This was not nearly the end of what was to come. Otherwise, Void would have said that he could have his location known sooner rather than later. The question was, what was to come?

Hermes smiled thinned as he sat next to Percy. His back to the wall as he watched the gods fix their thrones. "Don't think that's all do you?"

"As a demigod I believe I can trust my gut feeling, and my gut is telling me that it's not time to relax just yet." Percy gave Hermes an uneasy smile. "Something worse will come."

Hermes gave him a look that couldn't be explained. "I hope you are wrong Perseus Jackson."

"I hope I am as well."

Four days after Kronos's defeat.

In the orbital station that was above Chaos's city. Jokes and laughs were being thrown around. It was the end of the war and the outer defense station was taking this time to joke around.

The only one that had not been taking this time to joke around was Marcel. Normally as the general of pilots, Celestial would be at her post watching space for anything new but after sixteen years of nothing happening she decided to take a break. In her steed, Marcel decided to watch over the station, making sure that the people in the station didn't go to out of whack with the jokes and laughter.

As Marcel was watching the outwards of space, a single red glowing light caught his attention on his right. His eyes shifted over to look at the radar which showed a single ship drifting in space, ever so slowly approaching Chaos's city. "Ship, please give us access codes or else we will be forced to shoot you down." Marcel warned on an open channel.

Everyone within the orbital station quieted down immediately and returned to their posts. It was deathly quiet in the station as a lieutenant's of Celestial soon spoke up, "Sir we read two life forms on the ship. According to their heart beats it seems like they are barely alive. They'll need medical attention."

Marcel stared at the ship for a moment, ready to argue with the lieutenant. Something seemed...off about the ship in front of him. He was hesitating before sending out the word to go rescue the ship. "Can you see the designation code on the ship lieutenant?"

The man pressed buttons into the station he was set at before shaking his head. "Negative sir. The ship is badly damaged and it looks more like a pile of scrap. They need medical attention immediately from what we are reading from the scanners. Should I send out the word?"

"No." Marcel abrupted him before standing up. Something on the ship was screaming at him to be cautious. "Warn command that we have an uninvited ship and tell them I personally will be going to check it out. Lieutenant, you are in charge until I get back. Get a ship ready and tell them I am coming with."

"Sir?" The man asked hesitantly.

"That's an order Lieutenant." Marcel said, not giving the man anything else to say as he ran down to the hanger. The general of stealths heart began to pound. Something was different, something was off about this ship. But what?

Upon arrival to the hanger the ship had already been prepped. Not giving anymore time then necessary, Marcel hopped onto the ship.

"Sir this is against regulation!"

"Can it." Marcel told the soldier that was trying to argue with him. The four guards and two medical officers within the ship knew better then to mess with the general of stealth as he hopped into the pilots seat and set off. "Open the docking bay."

Marcel began to feel tense as he grew closer and closer to the ship. Why was his heart pounding so much? The questions kept bugging him in his mind as he reached the ship. If you could even call it that. The ship was badly damaged and practically torn to shreds. Iron was hanging out as if they were broken limbs. "Take the wheel, I'm heading out there."

Marcel got up from his spot and began to put on his armor. His hands started to shake once he had finished putting it on and he froze in place for a moment, breathing in and out steadily. He hadn't felt this amount of stress in years and the last time had been telling Chaos that Percy had fallen. "I'm heading out." With that Marcel opened the door and hopped out.

Gently gliding over to the spaceship, Marcel touched down softly onto the medal. Any more weight on it and the piece would no doubt break off from the rest of the ship. Ducking down under some medal and taking a step forward, Marcel came across a sealed door. "Mission control, have you done an analysis on the ship yet?"

"Mission control to General Marcel. We did an analysis on the ship and well…" The lieutenant responded to Marcel but never finished his sentence.

"What is it lieutenant." Marcel wanted to pace around but knew he couldn't due to the ships condition.

The voice that came in was quiet and yet unmistakably clear. "The ship we are looking at has the same outline of the one that was lost during the Battle of Core. The ship that both General Star and General Phantom was in."

"Impossible. This is not the time to be lying." Marcel couldn't believe it, that was over twenty five years ago. How long had they been drifting in wild space? They would have had to been dead by this point after so long.

"The tags match it sir. Orders?"

Marcel stared at the sealed door in front of him, "Clamp onto the ship and bring it into the docking bay. I'm not risking opening the door in wild space.

"Roger that." The ship that Marcel had come on gently clamped onto the broken ship he was now on. What seemed like an eternity was in reality only a few short minutes as Marcel found himself back in the docking bay, staring at the door that was sealed shut.

"Open the door." Marcel barely whispered and yet the entire room heard it loud and clear. Two engineers stepped in front of the door and began to unseal the door, Marcel's eyes never once leaving the door. Once the door was finally opened both the engineers stepped back from their spots, waiting for the general to make a move.

Stepping into the doors, Marcel walked into the ship as if he had been here only days before. He found himself struggling to breathe as he stared at the two pods in front of him.

Both Star and Phantom were in stasis, alive and in critical condition.

So… Please no hate but tell me what you think? Beta'd the previous chapter a little more as well, hope you like it.

140 favs possible? 3


	4. Chapter 4

Battles were something that Percy was often not a fan of. There was almost always one victor in the end and very rarely did it ever settle in a peaceful situation. A perfect example of this? Well killing Order is perhaps the biggest one.

"Perseus Jackson! Your head will forever be a plaque that will decorate my trophy room!" A voice roared out as they tried to slash him.

Percy frowned as he narrowly dodged the blow that was meant to take off his head. This was becoming a regular routine and one that Percy could not say he enjoyed.

"What's the matter Hero of Olympus? Scared to do anything?" Another wild slash towards the chest that Percy had to dodge. This was beginning to become a nuisance.

How had he gotten here? It had only been a few days since everything really began to hit the fan. Monsters refusing to stay dead. Having to show the Romans that Percy really was worth it and then traveling the world to fight a crazy goddess. Fun stuff.

"You know. You look rather familiar Perseus Jackson. I just can't exactly place my finger on it." She hummed to herself. Taking a step back for the first time since the battle began. The goddess of the earth stared at Percy for a brief moment. "Now that I think about it I feel like I have seen you before."

A twinge of fear ran up Percy's spine. The first fear that he had experienced in two years. The last being when Kronos was ready to kill his friends. He had grown stronger, faster and more experienced within this new body but if the Mother Earth had been able to find out who he was who would have known what would happen.

"Well you have been trying to kill me the past few days. You would see me quite often." A half lie while not explaining the whole truth.

Clearly Percy was not nearly as good as of a liar as he had anticipated. The Primordial Goddess squinted her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. A rather peculiar look for someone who in other times looked rather beautiful. "No. Now that I am in front of you I know for a fact that I've seen you before, but where?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders, another half lie on his lips, "I don't know. I am a rather good looking man."

A dry smile was on her lips. "A shame you are a demigod of Olympus. Perhaps in another life we-" Gaia paused for a moment and the look of amusement quickly disappeared. "Perseus, what are you doing here."

A fake look of disbelief was plastered on his face. "Well you are trying to take over the world and I am trying to save my friends from complete annihilation… Which is you." Percy explained the scenario as if he was talking to a two year old child. Every word was spoken slowly but surely to make sure she interpreted it correctly.

The goddess shook her head. "No, you look exactly like him. That's impossible, he died slaying order. You aren't him!" She frantically dissolved the idea of Percy being the same Percy that she knew.

"Look lady. My name is Percy Jackson. Nothing more and nothing less. Now are we going to get this fight underway or are you going to complain about my good looks once again?" So in the past 18 years he might of had his attitude grow quite a bit. Who was watching him anyways?

That seemed to set off the discharge as the amused smiled that turned to disbelief early was now filled with utter rage. "I'll kill you for looking like the general!" A sudden bustle of thorns traveled at lightning speed and had it not been his demigod reflexes, Percy would have been torn to shreds.

"Someone's clearly not happy." Percy muttered, the anger from before was clearly on a much higher stake and while they both had been playing with one another earlier this was clearly something he had to focus on. While she wasn't exactly as strong as Order's generals or Order himself, she was still just as deadly. Unlike the earlier strikes which had been wild and predictable, these were all calculated to kill Percy in the fastest way possible.

"Why. Won't. You. Just. DIE." She screeched out after a short while, the strikes becoming faster and faster. A short bead of sweat began to fall down his forehead and for the first time during the fight he began to feel the unforgiving part of the battle.

And then it all stopped. The strikes halted and it took almost a second for Percy to realize this as well. With her luscious flower hair all the way down to the trunks of her feet that melded with the earth itself. None of it was moving.

That wasn't the only thing that stopped moving. Every swords that was in mid swing to the arrows that were trapped in mid air had stopped moving. As if time itself had stopped moving. The entire world seemed to turn black and white with different shades of grey as everything paused. " _ **As handsome as the day I allowed you to slip from my fingers. Aren't you Perseus Jackson?"**_

A shiver traveled down Percy's spine as his head turned to the voice. Unlike last time where they were in complete and utter darkness and it was impossible to see, she stood out compared to all else. She was astonishingly beautiful. She had gorgeous black hair that was was put into two braided ponytails that were on the side of her face. Deep purple eyes that one could get lost in and pale skin that seemed to sparkle above all else.

Percy immediately got onto his knee and bowed. "Lady Death."

An amused chuckle came from Death herself as she squatted down and looked Percy into the eyes. Grabbing his chin so he would look back at her. " _ **How I missed this touch my Perseus. I was so sad that our time before had been...shortened."**_

"I wasn't going to let go a second opportunity go at saving my queen." He spoke unflinchingly to death herself. His eyes betrayed nothing as she stared into him.

" _ **Always the good dog Perseus."**_ She murmured quietly as she turned her head away to look at the scratches on his body. Her hand slowly crept towards the wounds that he had gained through the day. Once they touched she began to outline the wounds and with each touch let the made the scar disappear. " _ **Have you decided on my offer yet?"**_

"Your offer? I am afraid I don't understand what you mean by that Lady Death."

A flicker of a frown graced her features. " _ **I understand that before our time was short but I had at least hoped you would remember that much Percy. Why you can date me and I will protect you from anything. The Prim-"**_

Percy jerked himself away from her touch. "I am sorry Lady Death but I will stay loyal to Chaos and only loyal to Chaos."

Lady Death stared at Percy for a moment and for awhile no words were spoken until she gently pulled her hand back. " _ **A shame you are loyal to a fault Perseus Jackson. I would have been able to protect you now rather than the unforeseen events you will have to endure soon enough."**_

"What do you mean events? Which ones?" Percy questioned her, a light in his eyes that was burning with curiosity. It wasn't everyday that Lady Death gave you a warning.

His want wayned as she spoke her next words however, " _ **Oh my Perseus. You cannot know the events beforehand. It would mess up the cycle of life and death. Something that I nor Life has the authority over, no one does. With your ability you could easily change that in advance. Something that Life and I have agreed on shall not happen."**_ She reached out from her squatting position and grabbed on to Percy's hand. " _ **Just know in the future there will be decisions that will be the toughest of your life. And you will have to choose between loyalty or family. A decision that will tear you apart if not chosen correctly my love."**_

Percy pondered these words for a moment. It was clear that something big was coming, something that no one would be expecting any time soon. "Lady Death… What are you hiding from me?"

Rather than saying any words, Lady Death stood up and dragged Percy up to his feet. The general was slightly surprised by the raw strength that she held and before he could comment on it, Percy was dragged to his original position.

"Lady Death-" He was immediately quieted when a finger was placed onto his lips as the girl shook her head. Manipulating the hand to make it pointed at Gaia, she danced around his hand and made sure it was directly aligned with Mother Earth.

" _ **Did you know it is a special day My Perseus? I made time right now just to see you. Just to see if one last time before events unfolded to see if you would agree."**_

"Agree with what?" Percy asked as Lady Death stood behind him as she continued to make sure the alignment was just perfect.

A light kiss was placed on his cheek and Percy could feel the cold comfort of her lips and she hugged Percy lightly from behind. " _ **Happy eighteenth birthday Perseus Jackson. It's time you got back onto your feet and showed the world why you are mine."**_

Before Percy could refute that statement, the sensation of being hugged from behind disappeared and the black and white colors seemed to fade from existence as everything seemed to slowly come to life. It was like a grogginess that everyone slowly had to shake off was happening simultaneously.

" _ **It is time to kill the Mother of Earth Perseus, send her to me."**_ She whispered into Percy's head.

Before Percy could even think about what he was doing it happened like a charm. The familiar grip inside of the immortals body was just the same as it had been when taking over Kronos's body. In less then a second every part of her body was held onto and she began to scream in agony. "What? What is this? You are him! I knew it! What are you doing on my planet Perseus Jackson!" The goddess screamed out at him. "I depend you let me go this instant!"

Percy inwardly cursed himself the second he got ahold of Gaia. He had done this without thinking of the repercussions and soon everyone would be on him. Knowing where he was and take advantage of the situation. It was only a matter of time to see who got to him first.

"No hard feelings Gaia. But I can't let you live." With a sad smile Percy raised his hand which was holding nothing and made a slicing move with it. Only to make the head of Gaia flump to the ground, making a loud _thud_ sound.

With a sudden realization everyone in the valley that was fighting slowly came to a halt. Mother Earth had once again been killed and with that came the end of the war.

Bringing the next chapter of Percy's life to begin once again.

Millions of parsecs away from the current location. Lady Chaos sat nervously tapping her throne. It had been exactly two year since she learned that Percy was still alive and she had been sending starships all across the galaxy for any hope finding him.

"My lady-"

"I know Archal." She snapped at her general in an irritable tone before realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry Archal. It's killing me not knowing where he is."

The general bowed deeply. It had been internally killing him as well to not know where his best friend was. When he had heard the news from the prophets he had been ecstatic to learn that Percy was still alive. Now it was just a wait game. "My lady you have nothing to worry about. He will appear when he is ready to do so. Surely there is a reason Percy hasn't shown his face yet."

Chaos fingers gently tapped the table that had to be remade two years ago. It had been a gift from Percy so many years ago and she had kept it by her side through her ups and downs. Right now happened to be the biggest down she had been experiencing. "I should have never let him go on that mission. I should have known Order would have tried to pull a stunt like that." She whispered to herself and she glanced over the city. The dazzling lights seeming to shine with her words, as if humming in agreement. "I-I wonder if I should call my friend once more to see if he truly is alive."

Archal paused to himself. While he had never been as close to Chaos as Percy had been, she still had been there in his times of need. "Chaos we cannot rush him. He will come when he is ready." He hesitantly rubbed her shoulder.

" _ **Is that what you assume? General of Chaos?"**_ Both Archal and Chaos jumped from their seats to see a man with radiant, tan skin and spikey blond hair. His eyes were a clear yellow and he seemed to wink as he sat down on the chair next to Chaos. " _ **It has been quite a while since I last saw you, Chaos."**_

Watching everything he did, she eventually sat back down. Her shoulders seemed to slump as she stared back over the city lights and all of its beauty. "I miss him is all Life. It's been hard on me."

" _ **The divine being that I remember never gave up from a fight however. Unfortunately I have some news to share with you."**_ Archal watched with keen interest as what he was going to say. He had never seen the being called 'Life' before and this was a new experience. " _ **And that will be all."**_

Archal paused in his thoughts for a moment. "Aren't you going to tell her what she needs to know?"

" _ **I have already told her what needs to be shared. There is no need general of Order and Chaos. My words to you though child. All paths have a crossroad ahead. Make what you believe is the best decision and follow your head before your heart."**_ With that the man bowed his head in a light manor and disappeared with the wind.

It was at this point that Archal took notice of the stern look on Chaos's face as she stared out over the city. No more was she in a whinny or angry mood but one ready for battle. "My lady are you-"

All thoughts froze as he felt it. It was a feeling hard to describe but he felt the pull from the city itself. He had experienced it once before as a trial during their training. When Percy had controlled himself and proved Archal that Archal himself was in fact not the strongest general.

Now that he knew Percy was alive there was a difference. A pull from a certain direction that seemed to tug at him, asking him to come save him. It was so vibrant and such intensity that made Archal remind him that his best friend truly was alive. "H-How?"

Chaos grimaced in anticipation. "We need to make sure we get there before Order's generals try to get revenge. Ready my ship Archal. I'm going to save Percy for once."

Below somewhere in the city lights. A female general began fuming relentlessly. "Shit, Fuck, Fucking piece of shit I swear when I get my hands on Percy I'm going to make him wish he had waited at least three more years!"

Phantom watched helplessly as the general went off on a tangent. "We are going to have to speed things up, with or without Archal's help. Have you found out where the seal has been kept yet?" Things have been slightly harder than they anticipated. Since both of them had been gone from the army for so long both were immediately put into rehab.

Even when they said they were find Chaos as the loving mother she treated them as forced them to stay longer. This caused problems for both of them as neither of them knew where to find the seal. It was only 6 months ago they were released but put on vacation and told to take a break from the army. Chaos told them specifically ' _You've done more then what was asked of you. Go and get your rest.'_

"Of course I know where the seal is dummy. The problem is getting there! We don't have access anymore and-" A light beep appeared out of nowhere and Star froze in her tracks. Gently pulling out her phone her eyes glanced back up to Phantom. "It's Archal."

"Well answer it."

Star shot an angry glance at Phantom before pausing and breathing to herself. After a moment when she was calm she forced a smile on her face. "Hey Archal-boo. How are you?"

Phantom rolled his eyes at the nickname Star had given Archal when they began dating over six months ago. Light chatter appeared on the other end and a small smirk began to etch its way onto Star's face. "Really? Well I have some great news of our own. You know how Phantom and I have been on leave for the past 6 months?" Phantom listened to the word of confirmation on the other end. "Well, you see the thing is we believe we found a way to unbound the other generals! Isn't that exciting!"

A pause was heard and for the first time Star shot a nervous glance over at Phantom who listened quietly to the conversation. After a moment of silence there was joy and happiness on the other line with a request to meet him somewhere.

Star blinked in astonishment that it worked so easily and told him that they were both on their way. Hanging up the phone she let out a breath she had been holding in. "Holy shit that actually worked."

"I get to see my wife soon." Phantom murmured as he stared out at the city lights. How long had it been?

How long would it be now till they killed Chaos for what she had done?

 **A/N:**

 **Um hey guys. Been gone a while. How are you all? Um shit im not good at this.**

 **Love you? Please favorite the story and write a review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Big shout out to FindingProvidence, I suggest you go check out his channel if you haven't yet. He's a talented writer.**

Phantom could proudly say he had never been more disgusted in his life as he was at that moment. Sometimes while he watched Star he didn't know if the girl truly loved him or if it was just lust. Or maybe, it was a bit of both with the amusement of manipulating the poor fool for her gains.

Biting onto his finger, there was a nervous jolt of energy that entered his system. Could anyone blame him? They were about to pull something off that they had been dreaming of doing. They were going to release their brothers and sisters after so long and the possibility of convincing Archal who was here and not with Chaos was huge.

It was only by luck that Chaos trusted Archal enough to do this by himself. It was also only by luck that they acted on this chance as fast as it was. Phantom had been worried that Archal didn't love Star enough to agree to this but the odds worked in their favor once more. Everything almost seemed too easy for comfort but Phantom wasn't going to look a horse in its mouth.

"Oh, Archal-boo. I forgot how lovely and beautiful it was in here!" Star's high pitched voice was a necessity in this scenario but also perhaps the biggest annoyance of it all. As long as it worked in the end then who was to complain.

Phantom had always liked Archal as a brother. The man was one who viewed life with a righteous justice. He had never been close with Archal or Percy. The two of them had a bond that no one could match which is why it was of utmost importance to get him to their side. That wasn't the only reason as well, he was a demon on the battlefield. It was how he became the leader in the first place, the man could take anyone down in a straight fight.

The leader of all of Chaos's army blushed like a fifteen-year-old high school student experiencing love for the first time, which in a way he was. They were meant to be after all. "Star! Just call me by my name. No need to let everyone know of that name." He spoke in a hushed whisper, clearly embarrassed by the entire situation.

Star rolled her eyes and gave him a playful nudge. "You know you love it, Archal-Boo! Besides isn't this a special day. We get to see our brothers and sisters after so long! When was the last time you got to see them?"

Sometimes it was amazing to Phantom the way that Star worked. While she wasn't in charge of sexpionage, that had been another general's forte, the girl knew her stuff. Perhaps all those times going deep into enemy lines and assassinating targets really did some work.

Phantom shook his head, ignoring the rest of the conversation as his leader became a blushing tomato. His eyes glanced over the rest of the hallway. The laboratory where the original generals were being held was a pure white facility, not a speck of dirt was anywhere and with the self-automated cleaning system, it would be hard to make dirt in the first place. The first time he had tried pulling out a cigarette to smoke, an invisible-like arm came and snatched it from his lips.

Grunting, he reached in his pocket and began to fiddle with the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. The stress was getting to him, he really began to crave the stick of unkissable substance, as his wife so mildly put it.

The place even smelled clean. There was nothing, no dirt, no odor. Was it really so hard for a place like this to even be a tiny bit dirty?

"This way." His thoughts were quickly interrupted as Archal took a right turn down a hallway that was not being used. While it was still the white cavern like the rest of the building, anyone could tell it felt darker than the other side of the building.

At the end of the hallway was a single door where a scientist exited it upon arrival. The scientist looked more than annoyed, and even went as far as to glare at the floor. Whatever had happened inside, the scientist was less than pleased. "Archal." He grunted out. "What can I owe the favor. The sector was off limits according to Chaos if I remember correctly, even off limits from _you_."

This made Phantom tilt his head in slight interested, were they not supposed to be here? Did Chaos not know what was about to happen? Phantom was under the impression she knew everything that had been happening when it came to her generals. Especially if it included the sealed generals that were very soon about to be released.

He and Star shared a glance with their eyes. It was only after years of being with one another were they able to communicate with just a single glance. After her glare harshened, Phantom sighed as he turned his blasters to stun that was in his pocket. If it really had to be like that then so be it.

Luckily for the trio, it didn't come to that as Archal waved off the scientist. "I got the proper documentation, don't worry." The man told the scientist with a charismatic grin as he pulled out a parchment of paper.

Snatching the paper as quick as he could, the scientist quickly scanned its contents. "General Archal… is allowed to look at the seal anytime… only with the items that could potentially unlock the seal… should not be armed… anyone is allowed to join him that could help with the unlocking of the original generals." The scientist finished, glaring at the piece of paper. "Not armed my ass. You yourself are a fucking weapon." The man rubbed his eyebrows together, no doubt wondering if it was truly okay to go in the door. "Alright. I don't want to hear shit about this afterward from Chaos. Alright?"

"You got it, boss." Archal gave the scientist a cheeky grin. Phantom hadn't realized it until he let go of his guns that he had been holding them just in case a brawl was going to break out.

The scientist rolled his eyes. "I assume you don't want back up in there if you potentially unlock it? The four generals were in the midst of a battle last I heard and might be cranky when they wake up."

The trio of generals winced in unison, they had forgotten about that potential disaster they may have to deal within a few minutes. "And Chaos didn't want us to be armed when we went in there?" He muttered quietly to himself.

The scientist glared at him which had no effect on Phantom. Honestly, his wife was much scarier than the man before him, "It's the only reason I'm allowing you to hold your weapons in the first place! You'd be dead if I were to abide by her rules. Honestly, she might be a great leader at times but her head can be filled with jello."

Star decided to butt in at this moment, not allowing Archal to answer the question, "It might be best if it's just the three of us in there. Who knows? A friendly face might do some good and if they saw anyone they didn't recognize, well." She mimicked a slicing the throat in amusement but the three men knew better."

"If you die it ain't my fault." That was the last the scientist told them as he walked past them, not bothering to look back.

Phantom let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. Honestly, if Order or Chaos saw him they would have driven him to the brink because of his patheticness. It had been a while since he felt any form of nervousness.

Archal was the first to walk in and was quickly followed by Star and Phantom. It was barely noticeable but Phantom had a skip in her step every time she walked. She was doing a worse job hiding it than he was.

It was sort of cliche in Phantom's opinion but they entered a white room that seemed to go for miles. The only noticeable thing in the room had been the door they entered and a podium in the middle of it with a small black box on top of it.

There wasn't much on the box, there were really only two key defining factors that made it look any special. On top of the box was a white pattern that stood for the Chaos symbol of 'General'. Something that had been written on the box after they had stolen it back from Order. The other part that was on the box was a small circular keyhole.

"I never asked, but how did you guys find a way to crack the seal?" Archal suddenly asked as they walked towards the boss.

Before Phantom could open his mouth to explain a lie he had come up with, Star did what she always did best and that was cutting everyone off. "Remember? Phantom had an eidetic memory. He was there when the seal was created and he's been working tirelessly on a way to free our brothers and sisters!" That was one way to handle the situation.

Stroking his chin for a moment, a sudden realization hit Archal as he remembered that part about his brother. "Ah, I forgot, my bad Phantom." He shot a sheepish look at Phantom.

Phantom shrugged. "We are always bound to forget something after a while. Especially if a man is the leader of an entire army."

"Yeah, it gets to me sometimes. Well show me what you got, hopefully, it works." Archal gestured to the box and Star looked expectantly at him.

The key in Phantom's pocket suddenly felt much heavier than it actually was. The small key which was no bigger than a pencil was lifted from his pocket for the three members to see. It hadn't changed at all since Order held it. The piece of truesilver ore was shaped perfectly to fit in the slot before him. Not bothering to waste any more time, Phantom shoved it into the slot and turned it. Taking a deep breath, a sudden realization had hit him, after so long this was finally happening. How many years had he been waiting?

"Well, are you going to pull it?" Star asked from his right. Anxiety flashed on her face. "I know you love to be theatrical but this is not the time for it." Her voice was soft and kind but her eyes screamed otherwise.

"No need to be in such a rush, this is a joyous moment." Archal was by his side and got Star into a side hug which she returned with a smile on her face.

Oh Archal, if only you knew why they were so happy for this moment.

It was like a knife gliding through warm butter as he pulled the key back to him. It barely went further as far as an inch from the box but it was more than enough. As soon as he pulled it the key dissipated in his hands and the box began to shake. Instantaneously, the group took multiple steps back from the box. Who knew what was going to happen.

The box shook from the left, and then the right. Slowly it began to tip back and forth, like a boat that was swaying back and forth in a sea with massive waves. Then it stopped, the box suddenly froze in its place. For a moment Phantom had a look of fear flash on his face, had it not worked?

All his worries soon fled as the box collapsed into a flax square, as thin as a piece of paper. Even he had to admit Order had done an excellent job with the seal and he could see why it was problematic to break into. The box itself seemed to suddenly grow too heavy as the podium that it was on suddenly shattered into pieces.

A white flash suddenly blinded all participants in the room and when Phantom gained his bearings back he was almost ready to choke on his own spit. They were back, each one of them.

"That was uncomfortable." A male voice grunted as he cracked his neck. The man was not holding anything unlike his counterparts but he held two fighting gloves over his hands. Carefully the man cracked each one of his knuckles. "It's been so long. I could go for a massage."

Another voice snickered as a steel beam hit the white floors, creating a dent in it as she spun it around her. "I haven't been able to play with my darling in so long!" Pitch black eyes commented as she spun around the scythe. "Who can I kill today? Oh, I can't wait to play with everyone!" Her tone begged for blood.

"Quiet please, I can only hear so much of your declaration for blood in a day." Phantom's throat suddenly grew dry when he stared at the girl. Even after all this time, she looked as beautiful as the day he met her. Long flowing green hair with bright green eyes smiled at him. "Phan, you are looking quite handsome. You sure you didn't dress up for me?" She asked, walking up to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

As she drew back a sudden look was on her face. An intense one that was asking a simple question. ' _Did you recruit Archal?'_

Phantom's gaze shifted away from his love. He had failed in the only thing she asked him to do. Without looking back into her eyes, he shook his head so slightly that no one but her would have been able to notice. He could feel the delicate fingers as his wife turned his head back to her. Her eyes showed nothing but love and caring. ' _It's okay.'_ She kissed him once more, this time deeper than before.

"Couldn't you at least wait until you got to a room before you did that." A soft and delicate tone that was filled with authority muttered. All generals in the room suddenly had the urge to salute as they heard her voice. Phantom turned to see the pale general with bright blue eyes and braided white hair that wrapped over her shoulder. "Give me a status update. How is the war going." The voice turned to the three participants that hadn't been sealed.

Phantom turned to Star who kept her lips pursed. Her eyes, in turn, went to her boyfriend. Archal sighed as he figured it was his duty to tell. "Quite a bit has happened but I will be brief. The war has ended with Percy killing Order. We believed that Percy was dead until recently we learned he was alive. Chaos is currently retrieving Percy as we speak."

At the mention of Percy, the girl's eyes lit up in interest. "Percy killed a divine being? How interesting. Yes, that is good."

Phantom's eyes drifted to Archal who looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean that is a good thing? Sure the war is over but we have no use of fighting." He let out a chuckle. "The war is over, we should be celebrating now. I mean you guys just got out of stasis after all."

Inwardly, Phantom was glad that he wasn't able to read the situation correctly. Under any other circumstance, he should have noticed that something was off but with the happiness of being with his girlfriend and the return of his friends he wasn't able to see it.

The leader of them all watched them in disinterest and Phantom couldn't blame her. The only one she wanted to see wasn't here to greet her. "Where are we at Archal?" Her voice once more was authoritative.

Archal paused and Phantom reached a hand towards his gun, just in preparation of what was to happen. They all had things to talk about and it was much more preferred for Archal not to be awake to see it all happen. "We are in a pocket dimension. Nothing can be said or heard so we have nothing to worry about. Wouldn't need to as the war's been over for eighteen years, however. Why ask?"

The girl now truly smiled at him. "It's for no reason. I must say I am glad for your relationship with Star. We all saw it coming a mile away." Phantom turned his eyes away from the scene. Archal truly was a good bloke but he wasn't ready to know what was about to happen. He could hear the thump as Archal collapsed to the ground, Phantom's love having put him to sleep. "Now that he is asleep. Give me a progress report." Bright blue eyes burned into his soul. Sometimes Phantom wondered if it was truly worth it to have been a general of Order and Chaos. Dealing with the deadly blue eyes was something he was not a fan of.

In the south-west quadrant of the universe, a woman was nervously tapping her fingers on a table that was next to her. "Status report Celestial." The woman's voice was rushed.

Celestial wanted to scream. She really should not have agreed to go on this trip with Chaos. The girl had been right up her ass about making the ship go faster. Spaceships did not go faster, they went the speed they were designated to go. Honestly how hard was it to wait a few more minutes? Would Chaos rather they fly through planets with millions of inhabitants?

' _Calm down Cele. There is no reason to get mad at the owner of the universe.'_ The girl breathed in and out. Forcing a tight smile on her lips, she turned around. "We will be arriving at the planet known as Earth in a total of twelve minutes and forty-two seconds. Upon arrival at the planet, we will be in stealth with no way for the mortals to detect us as they do not have access to the technology yet. Once we do park the ship on the outer barrier, we will trace the last known location of Percy Jackson while looking for nearby remnants of Order forces if they choose to arrive at the planet. Currently speaking we have two ships waiting on standby, awaiting orders." Her eyes were closed practically at this point and she was running out of air with how high pitched her voice was. Once she was done telling Chaos what was happening she turned around and let out a breath of air. The things she did for her boss was ridiculous.

Celestial could hear the nervousness of her boss as Chaos suddenly sat up and began to pace around the room. Celestial refused to turn around and deal with Chaos in the nervous wreck the girl was in. Honestly, Percy was more than capable to handle himself, he had killed Order for Pete's sake. There was no reason for her to walk around nervously.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Chaos announced to the few people in the room. The creator of the universe quickly then fled the room, being as loud as possible in the process. Once Chaos left the room Celestial let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she was holding in. "That woman."

From Celestial's side, she heard light snickering. Turning her head to the cowboy, she glared as harshly as she could. She wanted him to feel the annoyance that Celestial was dealing with right now. "What was that Marcel? Did you say something?" The unbelievably high pitched and tight voice asked.

Marcel let out a hacking cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "No Ma'am. I didn't say anything. Perhaps you should get your ears checked? It wouldn't do us good to crash into a star after all."

Everything in Celestial's body told her to pull out a dagger and fling it at her fellow general. Stretching out her fingers, she took deep breaths to calm her down. "Everything is alright Cele. Just daisies and roses Cele." She reminded herself repeatedly. She was going to throw Percy and Marcel under the bus in every way possible once they arrived at Earth. They were so screwed.

A hand was felt on Celestials shoulder, making her jump. Turning around she let out a small smile to see the general of mages try to comfort her. "It is okay Celestial. Just a few more minutes and you will be free. Perhaps you may want to take another ship on the way back? Shalltear mentioned as a possible solution for the pilot.

Celestial waved her off, it wouldn't be nearly as bad on the way back. "Don't worry about it Shalltear. Thank you for the idea though." The general nodded and headed back to her seat.

"You know." Marcel began, "I wonder what Percy is like now. Perhaps something happened." The man added, tapping his fingers on his knee.

Celestial furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you find it odd? We heard no words from Percy for years which is completely unlike him. He's the type of person to let everyone know if something had happened. He also would have come back as soon as possible and even if he didn't have access to us, his powers alone notified us that he was alive. So why wait sixteen years to notify us?" His hand ended up covering his mouth as he thought in deep thought. "It makes no sense? Waiting sixteen years just to notify us that he was alive and then waiting eighteen years for us to come get him? I don't understand it." Marcel admitted.

Celestial froze in her thoughts, Marcel had a point. What had kept Percy from notifying them for so long? "Perhaps he had no reason to use his powers and he only used it when he needed to? Also, how would he know that we would notice when he used his powers?" Celestial asked the rhetorical question. The uneasy feeling in her gut not relenting.

"Exactly eighteen years later though? It can't be a coincidence." Her blood turned cold. Today was the day it had been exactly eighteen years since the death of Order. No, there was no way it was a coincidence.

"I don't know." Celestial mumbled. Suddenly this didn't feel like a simple rescue mission anymore.

Percy Orion Jackson sat in his room at Camp Half-Blood. The cabin that he had called his home away from home for the past six years was something he didn't feel like saying goodbye too. Truthfully, Percy had no idea that amount of time it was going to be until they arrived. It could have been days, weeks, maybe a month? Or knowing Chaos it would have been much sooner than that. It could have been a few seconds. Marcel suddenly teleporting down and waving at him. Asking how his day was before he was whisked away onto a starship and headed back to Chaos who was no doubt utterly pissed at him.

Percy mindlessly played with his thumbs. It had only been a day since the death of Gaia but so much had happened in that time. The gods wanting to smite him in fear of his power. Or perhaps the countless bodies that had a ceremony with a hope of them going to Elysium. Or it was the gifting ceremony after the gods asking them what they wanted.

He wasn't surprised to see all his friends ask for godhood. The idea of everyone being in love with one another and a chance to live with the person they loved for life? Most people wouldn't have been able to pass up the opportunity. Percy hadn't bothered agreeing with godhood. While he was already immortal, he would turn down the idea to be immortal any day of the week. The idea to be able to live forever was something much worse than it sounded. Percy was lucky to have loved ones that would be around him forever. Despite the war that happened all of them survived to Order.

'Survived and decided to turn against Chaos.' Voids and Deaths thoughts echoed in his head to this day. Why did they not want any divine beings to be alive? What did his brothers and sisters in all but blood not let him know? Did they learn something they weren't supposed too?

Percy leaned back into the wall. There was nothing he could do but wait for Chaos's forces to arrive and come to pick him up. He just hoped that he wasn't too late. Hopefully, they hadn't done anything Chaos or anyone else before he arrived. Maybe he could talk some sense into them and drive them from this path?

" _ **If only that were so young Perseus?"**_

Percy's eyes flashed to the only thing that had been moving in the room was a small antique clock. Seeing the handle not move, he knew that Lady Death had entered the facility. "Lady Death. This is a rare occurrence. Twice in two days? Have I set a new record or something?" His voice was sarcastic, only proving that he was anxious for the events ahead to unfold.

Lady Death let out a bittersweet laugh as she appeared on his side. Sitting next to him with her back leaned against the wall. " _ **Perhaps I just wanted to see you one last time?"**_

Percy rose an eyebrow. "Am I going to be dying soon? I wasn't aware I would be entering your field so soon."

" _ **Perhaps I said it wrong. I wanted to see you one last time before your life is turned upside down. Life can't wait for this to happen. You know he only agreed to this to spice up his life, right?"**_ The girl tilted her head and rested it on his shoulder.

Percy saw nothing wrong with it, as long as she wasn't kissing him anytime soon. "I'm afraid I haven't had much interaction with Life. I wasn't aware I was his plaything."

Bringing her head off of his shoulder, Lady Death looked at him with sad eyes. " _ **So much pain and suffering would have been avoided if you just agreed to be mine, Percy. I could have protected you."**_

Pausing for a moment, Percy turned to look at Lady Death. This was a different type of Lady Death he had seen. Before it had been on the border of amusement and love but definitely not caring. Now she seemed to care before all else. Was this a ploy or did she truly feel this way? "Lady Death, what happened?" The words seemed to slip out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Her gaze drifted away from Percy's. " _ **Why do you believe something happened, Perseus?"**_

"A feeling in my gut." He told her.

Her lips curled up in satisfaction. A content smile was now on her face. " _ **Truly you are one of a kind Perseus."**_ Her arms went around Perseus and she lightly kissed his cheek. " _ **The generals have awoken Perseus. You better be ready to fight for your life. Otherwise, I'll get you sooner than anticipated."**_

 **Read and Review Please! It helps me write faster :P Also please Favorite and Follow! It helps Immensely.**

 **Love you all and please join my discord server! JHvHAn2**


End file.
